danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
One Woman Army
One Woman Army (暴れん坊少女 abarenbō shōjo lit. ''Rambunctious Girl) is an execution in ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, with Peko Pekoyama being executed and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu failing to interfere with it. Sequence Peko stands on a small seamount, holding her sword, as countless wooden samurai with Hope's Peak Academy's flags surround her. In the distance stands Fuyuhiko, whose view of the proceedings is blocked by one of the warriors jumping in front of his face. Monokuma appears with a straw marionette that bears an image of Peko's face, which allows him to control her movements. He laughs before forcing Peko to charge into the crowd of samurai, where she begins slicing them apart with her sword. More warriors appear, but Peko tears through them with ease. Fuyuhiko tries to reach Peko by running through the crowd of warriors. He arrives just as a samurai in front of him leaps at Peko from behind - when she whirls around to slice it in half, she accidentally hits Fuyuhiko in the process, injuring his right eye and causing him to collapse in the middle of the execution. Monokuma can be seen in the background with a shocked look on his face after Peko slices Fuyuhiko. As Peko hugs Fuyuhiko to her chest and closes her eyes, one of her opponents approaches from behind and stabs her with its sword. The other wooden warriors quickly join in, flooding the seamount with Peko's blood as they stab her to death. The injured, unconscious Fuyuhiko survives the assault (largely due to Peko shielding him with her own body) and, after Monomi insists on it, He is subsequently taken to a hospital for recovery. Trivia *The execution's Japanese title (暴れん坊少女 Abarenbō Shōjo) is a reference to the Japanese drama series, (暴れん坊将軍), which follows a wandering shogun who travels his lands under a fake identity, capable of eliminating a large number of enemies using a katakana as his weapon. The series' logo and the execution's title card are also very similar in style. **Peko shares similarities with the main character of the drama series, Tokuda Shinnosuke. Both of them are invincible swordsman, and both Peko and Shinnosuke fake their identity during the events of the story (Peko hid her identity as Kuzuryu Clan's hitwoman and Shinnosuke, a shogun, fake his identity to wander the capital freely). *The waves in the execution relate to " ", by . * The execution's Japanese subtitle reads 超高校級の剣道部辺古山ペコ処刑執行 chō kōkō kyū no kendō-bu Pekoyama Peko shokei-shikkō - meaning "Super High School Level Kendoist Peko Pekoyama's Execution: Executed", similar to how the English translation puts it. **The Japanese subtitle actually contains a typo stemming from the replacement the kanji 家 with 部; thus turning 剣道家 kendo-ka, meaning "swordsman/swordswoman" or more specifically "professional practitioner of the martial art of kendo", into 剣道部 kendo-bu, meaning "someone who practices kendo as a sport" or "kendoist" (competitive kendoists are actually called 剣道家 too, but 剣道部 emphasizes the competitive aspect more). *This is one of the executions to be interrupted by another person, the other being Kotoko Utsugi's Punishment. *In the game's image gallery, there is an alternate title card for the execution. Navigation ru:Армия Одной Женщины es:One Woman Army de:One Women Armee Category:Danganronpa 2 Executions